


The Limit

by ley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Conflict, Drama, Gen, Some blood here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ley/pseuds/ley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio had only seen Hinata Shouyou like this once, but this time something's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all thanks for even clicking on this little one shot. It's the first story I both post here and make for the Haikyuu!! fandom. I had this idea come to me from a fanart I saw around the internet and I just wrote it instantly. 
> 
> There are no relationships/romance in this story mostly for the fact that the story takes place in a game, but it can be said it's hinted. But please don't let that fact make you not want to read. I promise it's worthwhile.  
> The only warning I'll give you guys is a ticked off Hinata. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! ^^

Kageyama Tobio had only experienced this once.

Perhaps twice, but the intensity was far bellow what was now.

He had thought his partner many things. _Stupid_ , _dumb_ , _clumsy_ , _idiotic_ , the list went on, but one that list was also the word _passionate_. Such a description went unsaid but Kageyama knew what he was thinking. Hinata Shouyou was passionate for volleyball. The sport was something he loved to do; to give his all out there at the court, to train his ass off in each practice with high hopes at his mindset that they'd crush the opponent. Volleyball was his life and it seemed to make him happy. And of course Kageyama loved volleyball as well. He'd been playing since he was young, he'd grown up with it. The sport was a part of him as it was a part of Hinata, and all his other teammates. But the love for the sport had a limit, a limit Kageyama knew very well. Every thing had its limits, every person, every activity. The limit was graduation day, when they'd go their separate ways and, unless practicing the sport for so many years managed to get them a scholarship or, for the hell of it, fame and a job as a player, most of them were doomed to an ordinary job. Kageyama knew this very well, he knew the limit, and yet he chose to ignore it on his behalf.

He was still a first year, he supposed he could get away with postponing his future plans for now.

But something about Hinata Shouyou told him the boy didn't know of this limit. This limit to volleyball which would come sooner or later. He played with all his might. His spikes were amazing, as usual, and his coordination rather remarkable even to Kageyama's high standards.

In this particular game Hinata seemed to be setting a record for himself, and everyone was noticing.

It was only the shorter boy that acted as though it were nothing. A perfect spike and he would say something along the lines of _“Good, but not perfect,”_ and Kageyama was just about to slap him across the face for being so oblivious and stupid, at least more than usual in this particular day.

Everyone shared the same expression; dread. And it was not because the score was at a far off 22-12 in favor of the other team, but that Hinata's spikes had been the only thing saving their hides, and yet he did not realize his own miracles.

And Kageyama knew if this continued something bad would happen. Hinata would snap. Someone like him was bound to forget there was a world beyond High School and volleyball and his teammates and friends. There was a world beyond all this facade that was bound to hit them across the face any time soon, and Hinata was just not realizing that.

Maybe it was the change of atmosphere, change of school grounds and way of teaching, but recently these were Kageyama's constant thoughts.

The future was near and Hinata didn't recognize that.

But would he? Would he ever come to terms with the fact that, after high school, after all of this passed, there was little likelihood things like this, like practice and big tournaments and teammates and going on the bus rides to meet a new opponent and that excitement, the adrenaline of the moment and the electricity of the challenge seeping through his veins, the games, would ever come again?

There was a limit and Kageyama Tobio, as well as the third years and perhaps Tsukishima, understood.

But Hinata Shouyou stood upon a castle too far above the clouds, and soon he'd come crashing down like a spiked volleyball, courtesy of his own harsh hands.

He would bring whatever impending destiny would await for him, and the consequences were all his doing.

The balls he spiked were perfect, albeit Kageyama's own faults at setting the ball just a little too high or too inaccurately. Just when he'd began to curse himself for his flaw there was Hinata spiking the ball with all his might as though the ball had been set at the perfect angle.

He was at a whole different level.

And yet they were losing. Everyone watched the scores in disbelief, but just when they all wondered exactly why this was happening, a rude awakening caught them on. The other team was strong. Hinata's spikes had began to be countered. The ball was at play again even by the strongest of spikes. There was no chance anymore. As strong as the _little giant_ was he could not break the other team's defenses.

And that was just one of the many things Kageyama had seen in Hinata that amazed him, perhaps even shocked him. How the shorter boy cursed under his breath, how his eyes narrowed and held a sort of hate within them when he glared at the other team, that frown, deep between his eyes that told everyone he was pissed the hell off. Everyone had already learned how scary the short boy could be when angry.

But his limit, nobody knew of.

They'd lost the first quarter 25-15, managing to at least make a few points due to the other team's few mistakes and missed balls.

It was at some point on the second round that things began to get rather heavy.

The other team was rather obnoxious in its own way. Karasuno had already noticed their mocking glares and their laughing within themselves not only at their lousy score in the first round, but at each of the players individually. It was a certain redheaded boy whom they watched with mocking eyes and laughed at, and everybody noticed.

Kageyama just hoped they could get out of this one without starting a mess.

Hinata seemed to dismiss the few comments he heard from them as well as the rest of the team ignored the hushed voices that would come to them whilst they sat on the bench regaining their energies. Albeit the silence was thick and none of them spoke a word, they blocked the sounds and focused on what coach Ukai had said.

_“Focus! You all need to focus, and win!”_

Their scores were down to 21-15. The other team figured out their little mirage and countered, blocked, and returned every single spike that came from Hinata Shouyou with greater accuracy. The points they had managed were sheer luck and mostly due to the third years somehow managing to put their experience at play.

Hinata was fuming. Kageyama expected to see some fume escape his ears any second now. But the first year was silent. Much more silent than ever. His eyes were masked and his expression focused. Angry, but concentrated. The aura around the short boy prevented anyone from even putting a hand to his shoulder and saying, _“Don't mind, don't mind”_. When Daichi-San tried, he'd felt the cold glare seeping into him and he instantly backed away in fright.

At the end of the day each player knew their fate no matter how disappointing it was; they'd be losing.

It was at some point when the ball was at play for longer than half a minute and the score was a far off 23-18 that something snapped.

The ball was spiked from the opposite direction. Hinata's feet instantly dashed forth, stopping just before the net and jumping. Arms outstretched to block the spiked ball, but it was futile. It happened in an instant. His arms barely made it up too high when the ball came with powerful force and crash landed right onto his face. The boy was tossed back by the force midst air, pushing him back, twisting him around and then having him fall to the floor face first.

Silence.

And then the sound of the whistle indicating a point to the other team.

The score was now 24-18.

One more point would be the reality Kageyama knew Hinata didn't want to face.

“A—Are you ok, Hinata?” Tanaka asked and Kageyama could see something of fright within the confident second year reaching his eyes. As for the rest of the team, they stood by with preoccupied looks, watching Hinata, awaiting what would happen next.

“See, I told you he was too weak to block! Heh. A short kid like that can't be a spiker!”

The voice was confident, even when a few of the Karasuno boys looked to see the source, they saw something like pride taint the opposite team's faces.

And it was then Hinata began to push himself up from the floor.

A few short breathed gasps escaped the team's mouths. Kageyama's feet found their way to Hinata's side, eyes wide, heart at his throat and wearisome thoughts at his mind. His arm shook, urging him to lend a helping hand to his partner, but then it stopped. He stopped.

Blood. There was blood gashing from the redhead's nose. It dripped and fell to the floor and even stained his uniform. He pushed himself up with trembling hands, barely making it. His feet shook, every muscle seemed to be contracting and denying the boy strength, but he forced himself up with all his might and he stood up rather abnormally. His back turned to the net, the other team watching him with puzzled looks whilst his team watched him in horror.

Hinata Shouyou was up. Blood stained his nose and mouth, but he wore a crazed look that had the air around him as thick as the skulls of the other players.

“Oh, chibi-chan's up?”

“Not like he can do anything about his loser team.”

There were muffled laughs coming from the other team and horrified eyes coming from Karasuno.

Hinata turned around, body trembling, tired, worn out, yet a look of blind determination at his eyes.

“But, we haven't lost yet.”

And that hit Kageyama Tobio. It hit him like a spiked ball to his face. The flashback nearly blinded him at the spot. Of _that_ day. The day he faced the _little giant_ for the first time.

That similar look. His eyes seemed blind to the scores. His head cocked to the side. Looking mad as he said those same words.

_“But, we haven't lost yet.”_

But today was not like that day in any way. Today Hinata had blood oozing from his nose, tainting his mouth and uniform and even drops on the floor. Today, yes his head was cocked to the side and his eyes were looking forth to the other team, but his aura was different. His aura was thick and menacing and Kageyama thought he could kill with such prowess.

He'd never been frightened by Hinata before, but today something within him told him he should do something, told him he should run.

Hinata wiped away the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. It only resulted in a bloodier mess as he wiped it on his shirt, as more blood oozed from his nose again. He wiped it again and it stopped.

“Hinata,” Daichi had found his voice within the events of the moment and he stepped forth, not close enough to the short, menacing boy, but close enough to look at him in the eyes.

“Eh, what the hell is wrong with him?”

“I think that smack down Satsuki gave him was enough to have him lose a screw.”

“And he thinks he can win like that? What an idiot! You already lost! Go get some medical attention chibi-chan!”

“Oi!” Kageyama hissed at the other team, his eyes narrow and angry as he glared at the other team who were speaking. He was about to open his mouth to insult them when a hand came crashing to his shoulder. Kageyama stopped. He turned his head to the side slowly and met with Hinata. For a second Kageyama thought he was going to be beaten at the hands of the shorter boy. His expression had a sort of shadow cast upon it. His aura was thick and had Kageyama's hairs stand on ends. His expression became one from anger to shock and he felt the urge to step away. But then Hinata looked up. Brown hues were wide, angry or mad, Kageyama could not tell, but Hinata had a wide grin plastered across his face as he stepped forth. Danger reeked at his side and Kageyama attempted to get away from him, but the hand at his shoulder was heavy, bloodied, and he could not even try to move from that spot. All he could do was watch Hinata. Watch him laugh, watch him grin like a mad man at the other team, watch him in this sinister state Kageyama was sure he would never forget.

“You really think we lost?” he questioned with a loud, somehow mocking tone of voice. Silence befell the court and it was everybody staring at him, awaiting what he would say next. Even the other team watched him with something new at their eyes. Something of _disturbance_ as Hinata _laughed_. “Get a grip! We haven't lost until we've lost! We could still destroy you, and I got this guy to help me out spike a ball that will crush your defenses, so watch out,” he squeezed Kageyama's shoulder suddenly and the raven froze. “Don't yell victory until you've got it, assholes.” His face had suddenly darkened, his tone of voice rather deeper than his usual one, and his eyes narrowed in threat.

The other team scoffed but said nothing. Instead they walked back to their benches as a time out had been called.

Hinata let go of Kageyama's shoulder and walked back to the bench were he sat and took a towel Sugawara had offered.

“Are you ok, Hinata?” Sugawara asked in concern, although he was still shaken by what had just happened and was somewhat shaken by Hinata's actions, so he approached him with caution and watched him with weary eyes.

Hinata wiped his face with the towel, the blood now tainting the white fabric and clearing his face, although his uniform was another case. He turned his eyes to Sugawara who suddenly felt his heart jump out of his throat, but then the redhead smiled and some relief washed over him. “Hai! I feel better now, thanks.”

Kageyama gave him a look from his spot besides Tanaka. That change of character. Just what was that? He wondered just who the hell was Hinata Shouyou, _really_.

When Hinata crashed Kageyama did not want to be there to see it. It sounded all too frightening.

The game was back on. Hinata approached his setter albeit the odd look the taller boy had been giving him recently, and he tried a serious look. “Kageyama, toss to me,” were his simple words.

Kageyama remained silent for a moment, watching him, looking into his eyes for sight of that sinister side he had been witness of, but it was no longer there. If it was either because he was now cleansed of blood (excluding his uniform shirt) or his eyes were no longer wide and mad, he was unsure. But Hinata was giving him a genuine look and Kageyama had fallen for it. So he nodded his head and sighed. “Alright, but they might counter it, and they're one point away from--”

“Don't! Don't say that, just do what I tell you and it'll be fine.” For a second Kageyama experienced it again, experienced the same aura as before, but as soon as it came it went and Hinata's face was, again, the innocent one he always wore.

He was fairly sure such a side would not come out again, not for now.

Kageyama did as he was told at the end. He tossed to Hinata who, surprisingly, managed to spike the ball with enough force to break their defenses.

They tied 24-24.

How it happened, nobody could tell. Daichi, Tanaka, hell even Tsukishima was shocked. Most points had been made by Hinata with the help of the team. Some points were courtesy of Tsukishima's blocks and so on.

One more point would decide the fate of this game.

It was Karasuno's turn to serve, and it was Hinata who had the ball in hand. This was the final point, and he was determined to make it count.

The whistle went off and Hinata positioned himself.

“Nice serve!” he could hear his teammates encourage as he threw the ball up in the air and jumped for the service. He hit the ball with full force and the ball hit the net.

The ball.

Hit the net.

The whistle went off again. The referee motioned his hands for the win of the opposite team.

Hinata's eyes widened again.

He'd failed the serve. He'd failed it. He missed it. He didn't hit the ball properly. His hands faltered. They'd quivered. Was it the blood loss from his nose? Was it the running on adrenaline? Was it the anger? Was it the fright? The anxiety of the win or lose being at his hands?

He could not tell.

His knees gave up under him and he sunk to the floor.

The voices were at it again. Mocking him. Laughing at him. Degrading him. They celebrated their victory by shouting in joy. Karasuno simply stood by, still shocked, still in disbelief.

The small spark of hope had vanished instantly.

“I'm sorry,” Hinata whispered under his breath, his face fallen, his eyes closed, his body trembling and worn. He repeated the words over and over. Regret was at his lips.

If only he hadn't missed that serve.

It was Kageyama who stepped forth before anyone else and reached a hand to the shorter boy. “You dumbass, what are you apologizing for?” he questioned with a frown at his brow.

Hinata slowly looked up at the taller boy, but his walls seemed to break down the instant their eyes met. A sob escaped his lips.

And it seemed this was the limit, the breakdown Kageyama did not want to experience. He was unsure what it would be like for the shorter boy when actual reality came crashing down at him, but for now this was it.

A loss for something so simple to them as serve. For not hitting the ball right. That was one of the realities Hinata had faced that day and Kageyama did not know what to expect for the rest that were to come.

But for now they needed to line up.

“Come on, Hinata,” the raven urged but Hinata was not standing up. So he put his arm under his shoulders and helped him up. “Stop blaming yourself, idiot,” the setter mumbled as he held the boy tight and lead him to the line. Hinata didn't seem to listen, but his body froze at the words and his sobs stopped momentarily. 

“Ne, Hinata, don't mind,” Most of his teammates had encouraged.

But he _did_ mind. And when they lined up and bowed for a good game, his bow was halfhearted. The muffled laughs of the other team were aggravating and he would've snapped it were not for Kageyama holding him up.

But reality was _that_ painful and it was then Hinata was beginning to get a real taste of it.


End file.
